


Social Link Max

by Blue_Topaz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapidot Anniversary Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Peridot uses Persona 3 Portable as her guide to love





	Social Link Max

Lapis landed back in the temporary camp she and Peridot had set up while they built a new barn. It didn’t even matter if it ended up being a barn or not they would call it then barn. Lapis walked towards the tent to see the light from the screen of Peridot's PSP lighting the small area.

Sense everything they had built up in the barn kinda got destroyed when thrown against Blue Diamond they had to start over together. Steven and Connie after they got back from the battle on home world had gotten each of them a welcome back from being poofed gift. For Lapis they had gotten a nice sketchbook with a array of pencils pens and colors, and for Peridot they had gotten a PSP with games like Persona 3 portable and Jeanne D’arc.

Lapis had watched as Peridot had instantly gotten hooked on Persona 3 and had been playing it any time she didn’t have something to do. Lapis had watched a bit but had found herself busy up to this point with everyone wanting to see her again sense she had been gone for so long. Tonight Lapis was happy to finally have a night alone with Peridot after everything that had happened. 

As quietly as she could Lapis sat down next to Peridot to try to get a good look at what was going on onscreen. From what she could tell all the female characters where in something called the bathhouse, and they had just caught the male characters trying to hide while the girls where in there. From the music and written stuff it appears they where caught in a humors yet bad way.

Peridot responded with a confident yet confused tone, “Yeah, seems in binary gendered species they are not supposed to do certain activity’s together, seems quite arbitrary to me.” Peridot was having the time of her life playing this game it seemed to be teaching them so much about human life they never knew before. Like how performing different human activity’s would level them up and make them more socially adept.

Lapis snorted then laughed, “I know right, so much about the two gendered system is weird.” Remembering something she saw once on camp pining hearts Lapis leaned over to lean her body weight onto Peridot. Lapis was happy to see Peridot leaned back into it to try to return the feeling and it did get through.

Once Peridot got the chance to save the game she brought up an idea of hers, “I want to try something Persona 3 Portable taught me.” Erenestly ready to see if this idea really worked as effecitly as represented in the entertainment media before her. Giving the biggest smile she can ready to see if this will work on f.

“I guess.” Lapis says looking away and up while smiling. It just wasn’t in her nature to show how excited she actually was to try this with Peridot. Lapis’s curiosity was peaked wondering just what this Persona 3 had inspired Peridot to try.

After carefully setting the PSP down Peridot leaps with the energy of one thousand suns to her feet. “Then we are off to that place that makes the round pastry concoctions!” Peridot exclaims eyes shining bright. Holding out her hand for Lapis to take her smile somehow gets even bigger when the blue gem does.

As they walk out of the tent Lapis prepares her wings while Peridot prepares her trash bin. Peridot remarks, “Now we both can rule the sky’s as queens!” Trying to joke about she forgot to include Lapis in her battle cry declarations that still haunted peridot. Carefully she gets on her trash bin and starts levitating off the ground.

Lapis grinned, “Then I’m the supreme queen.” Quickly flying off before Peridot can retort to have a little fun with the green dotito. Her grin growing a bit more as she hears Peridot's beautiful loud voice reaching her ears as the green gem speeds towards her. 

The two gems fly threw the night perfectly silhouetted by the moonlight yelling, laughing, and talking until the reached the donut shop. Lapis landing with traditional grace, and Peridot crashing into the ground before popping back up with what the blue gem found to be grace. Lapis then watched as Peridot than ran in front of the blue gem to open the door for her.

Lapis smiled and nodded to Peridot as she walked inside the building first not noticing that the doors lock had been broke in the process. Looking around Lapis saw that no one else was in the place, “Odd isn’t there supposed to be someone here to do the transaction thingy?” Lapis looks over the different areas where donuts should be and doesn’t find anything.

Peridot looks around miffed saying, “Why isn’t this place open in the evening like it should be?” Peridot was going off how most of the shops in Persona 3 worked mixed with just wanting to do this right now. Peridot then spotted a machine in the next room through an open door that caught her attention as a potentaily interesting development.

“Lapis back there, perhaps that can help us on our quest!” Peridot pointed to the backroom excitedly as she ran in there first. Looking over the machine Peridot quickly ascertained that it was a machine meant to make the confectionaries sold at this establishment. “Lapis look I think we can just serve ourselves with this thing!” Peridot yelled back to Lapis who turned out to be right behind her.

Lapis had fallowed Peridot in curious what this thing was she was yelling about. Lapis didn’t know anything of earth machines but trusted whatever Peridot said about them. “Alright, how do we start it up?” Lapis asked ready for whatever Peridot had in mind.

Peridot typed on a keyboard for a few seconds then the machine sputtered to life. Heat began to radiate from it as dough went through the mechanism into the conveyer belt. As soon as one was near the exit Lapis tried to grab it and instantly had to recoil her hand from the pain. “There must be some kind of mistake these things are dangerous!” Lapis exclaimed with no small amount of surprise.

Peridot thought for a moment before saying, “This must be that “Cooking” thing I’ve heard of where sometimes the consumables must cool before they can be taken into ones being.” Peridot then notices one of those kits on the wall that games always told her where healing in nature and jumps up onto it trying to pull it open with all her body. After few pulls it opened and also got torn right off the wall.

Lapis laughed at the sight of her little gremlin jumping about and showing her teeth as she pulls that thing off the wall. “What did you do that for?” Lapis asked curiously as she was less informed on human traditions and placement of things. She watched as Peridot picked up some sorta lotion thing and some gauze wondering what it was for.

Peridot quickly ran over to Lapis quickly pulling upon her hand and starting putting lotion over the wound then wrapping it up. “I’ve seen in games that doing this heals up any damage you take!” Peridot says in a matter of fact kinda way. Getting a bit of a smile as Lapis giggled a little at the whole situation.

On the moment Peridot finished wrapping up Lapis’s hand the machine sputtered to a stop having run out of dough. In a box next to the machine is now a pile of Donuts with all the icing and everything from the machine. The two smell the donuts and go over to look at them.

Lapis says noticing how frimilar they are, “Ive seen Steven and Amethyst eating these a few times.” Reaching down for one again this time its cooled off enough for her to be able to pick it up and look it over. It smelled rather nice so Lapis stuck it in her mouth to give it a try with no subtly whatsoever.

Peridot says, “That must be why they are so close, in Persona 3 eating together always seems to increase ones relationship with others.” Peridot picks up a donut of her own as Lapis’s eyes light up with how delicious the donut is. “So lets try eating all of these together!” Peridot says with excitement in her voice at revealing her plan.

Lapis quickly nods in agreement and the two get to work on this snack plan. The two go through the donuts rather quickly as sense they are gems with little eating experience they don’t get the concept of savoring. Once they are done the two stare at each other waiting for something to happen.

Peridot starts to get a little disappointed, “I was hoping this experience might take our social link to the next level.” With Lapis’s confused look Peridot try’s to find the right words to explain herself further. “You know what Ruby and Sapphire has? I want.” Peridot pauses due to her nerves but picks it back up, “I want to have something like that as well with you.” Peridot waits nervously for Lapis’s response as soon as she finishes saying that.

Lapis takes a second to think upon hearing what Peridot has to say. Then leans in and gives Peridot a very unpracticed kiss. “Well Peri in my eyes you’ve maxed out my social link!” Lapis says with a coy smile.

Peridot starts to tear up overwhelmed with emotion, “L-Lapis.” Peridot then leaps into Lapis’s arms kissing her back the moment she arrives. In Peridot's mind the social link upgrade music plays in her head.


End file.
